


Elsa Thought A World So Cold

by Adi_Bug, LaReinedeNeiges (Adi_Bug)



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Three Days Grace, World So Cold, song inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adi_Bug/pseuds/Adi_Bug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adi_Bug/pseuds/LaReinedeNeiges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While listening to "World So Cold" by Three Days Grace, I thought that this song would perfectly describe Elsa. So I wrote this in a few days and this was the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shame

_I never thought I'd feel this guilty..._ Elsa thought as she sat in her room, after she banished herself from her sister.


	2. Fear

_I'm broken down inside..._ Elsa thought as she panicked when her powers started to escalate.


	3. Lies

_Living with myself, nothing but lies..._ Elsa thought as Anna came and knocked on her door once again.


	4. Numb

_I always thought I'd make it, but I never knew I'd let it get so bad... Living with myself is all I have... I feel numb, I can't come to life! I feel like I'm frozen inside!_ Else thought after her parents were taken from her.


	5. Pain

_Living in a world so cold, wasting away... Living in a shell with no soul, since you've gone away! Living in a world so cold, counting the days, since you've gone away! Since you've gone away..._ Elsa thought as she watched Anna stand, alone, during their parents' funeral.


	6. Emptiness

_Do you ever feel me? Do you ever look deep down inside, staring at yourself paralyzed?_ Elsa thought as she took lessons and prepared to take her role as Queen.


	7. Desperation

_I feel numb, I can't come to life. I feel like I'm frozen inside... Living in a world so cold, wasting away. Living in a shell with no soul, since you've gone away! Since you've gone away! Living in a world so cold, counting the days, since you've gone away... Since you've gone away..._ Elsa thought on Coronation day as she prepared to open the gates.


	8. Broken

_I'm too young, to lose my soul! I'm too young, to feel this old! So long, I'm left behind..._ Elsa thought as she told Anna the gates couldn't stay open.


	9. Despair

_I feel like I'm losing my mind!_  Elsa thought as she ran from the castle, and Anna, in despair, horrified that she hadn't kept her cool and her powers under control.


	10. Hopeless

_Do you ever feel me? Do you ever look deep down, staring at your life, paralyzed?_  Elsa thought as she ran across the frozen fjord.


	11. Sorrow

_Living in a world so cold, wasting away.. Living in a shell with no soul, since you've gone away! Living in a world so cold, counting the days, since you've gone away! You've gone away fom me!_ Elsa thought as she walked up the North Mountain, her heart ready to burst. She knew this never would have happened if her parents hadn't died and left her.


	12. Dejection

_I'm too young, to lose my soul! I'm too young, to feel this old! For so long, I'm left behind! I feel like I'm losing my mind!_ Elsa thought as Anna told her that she'd set off an eternal winter _everywhere._


	13. Depression

_Do you ever feel me? Do you ever look deep down inside? Staring at your life, paralyzed?_ Elsa thought, and contemplated telling Hans, since he couldn't understand her pain.


	14. Panic

_Living in a world so cold, wasting away! Living in a shell with no soul, since you've gone away! Living in a world so cold, counting the days since you've gone away! You've gone away, from me!_ Elsa thought as fear and anger warred in her as her powers spiraled out of control, freezing the castle as she broken away from prison.


	15. Guilt

_I'm too young..._ Elsa thought as Hans told Elsa that Anna was dead, that _she_ had killed her.


	16. Grief

_I'm too young..._ Elsa thought as she stared at her frozen sister.


End file.
